Halee GrangerPotter
by Rocketgirllily
Summary: What if Harry potter had a twin and what if she hated magic? What if she spent the summer with professor McGonagall and then ran away? What if she ran to the Malfoys?   Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K rowlings characters of parts of the stories  R&R
1. Life Story

My name is Halee Granger my brother is andrew my mother and father kate and john grange. I am a witch my brother a wizard but my mother is a squib and my father a muggle. My aunt however is a completely different story she is an excellent witch. Yes my aunt Professor Minerva McGonagall she is from my mothers side which explains the last name thing. It is May and in july I will go to stay with my Aunt Minerva. I am an excellent 24/7 gymnasts. It is the most important thing to be right now magic is my worst enemy.

It is an enemy because first I have to give up gymnastics second it toke the life of my really parents. You heard me right John and Kate Granger are not my really parents in fact I have a twin. You may have heard of him a certain Harry Potter. That night that he-who-must-not-be-named killed our parents the dursley would one take one child. It was up to Professors Mcgonagall and Dumbledore to decides obviously they choose harry.

I'm perfectly fine though being a Granger although I hate magic taking two things so dear to my heart away from me. I am at my going away party at my gym the coach decided since it was one of my last days going gymnastics even though I didn't leave for my aunts until July my parents wanted me to detach now.

I was talking to my friend Sarah laughing and pushing my medium reddish brown hair over my shoulder. Then Daphne who was about sixteen came over to me and asked "hey Hal want to blow this pop stand and go with the cool kids to drink" I thought for a moment pissed at my parents I shrugged and said cooly "yea let's go."

I walked to the back parking lot with daphne to the back of a dark blue pick-up truck there were about six other kids there all about sixteen or seventeen. "Here ya go kid drink up" said Zach a boy you looked as though he'd just walked out of a surfer magazine. He handed my a red cup filled to the rim I gulped it down in one as the rest of them cheered and zach's twin said "way to go Hal." They then filled my cup again to the rim we lifted our cups and said "Cheers!"

After about my third drink I started doing handstands with the cup of beer in my mouth. All of them laugh actually this wasn't the first time I had hung out with them and drank I think it was about the fourth. It was about midnight when I got home after about my sixth beer I was pretty out of it.

"Where have you been?" My mother said in a hushed tone I guess as to not wake my brother she had been pacing when I stumbled in. "Relax kate" I said flinging myself everywhere "are are you dunk?" As she said it she walked closer to me "Yeah so you and john need to calm down." "That's it that's it" I heard her say as I passed out on the coach I woke up about an hour later and threw up my mum came back with my trunk and backpack.

"Come on" I didn't move so she said more sternly "Come here NOW Halee Catharine Granger." The room was spinning and I couldn't see very well but came anyways. We had floo network in our house because of Aunt Minerva we both stepped into the fireplace and she yelled "McGonagall Manor."


	2. Drunk Again?

When we got to Aunt Minerva's house I am guess my mum called her because Aunt Minerva was waiting for us. It seemed she didn't know the details for she was looking at me confused. I colased on a chair ner by I heard bearly hear my mother telling my aunt "I can not handel her anymore you will have to take her until hogwarts I am sorry but I just can not take it anymore this is the fourth time she has come home like this." "Good-bye" she said and then I presumed she left I felt someone picking my up and carring me it was my Aunt.

She carried me to my bedroom that I had used when I was there before she then laied me arcoss the bed and took off my shoes then put me under the covers. My mother hadn't done this since I was eight my mother could not believe her eyes the first time I had come home like this I was only ten and still am only ten believe it or not.

"Halee, Halee" I hear Aunt Minerva say I wake up and look at the clock it's only 7:30. I roll over and goan "good your wake now get dressed and come down to breakfast at 8:00." I started to get up and and then she stopped and turned and said "oh and no ripped pants either." I goaned once again and I thought how did she know that, that was what I was going for. It was after all the new thing so with a massive headace I pulled on my favorite sleveless purple dress with light purple flowers all over it and then I put on a navy blue cardagain and last a pair of black converse.

Then I brushed my hair and pulled it back in a ponytail then headed down to breakfast and got there at 7:58. "Good you made it before 8:00 now lets eat but first drink this" she handed my a drink "what is it?" I asked "it's a potion that with make your hangover go away now drink it."

I nodded and drank it, it tasted just awful I stuck my tongue out when I was done and made a noise but felt better. "Good now let's have breakfast shall we" I again nodded and we ate in scilence I didn't mind Aunt Minerva in fact I liked her much better than my parents. Even if she is strict and stern I still like her best which my brother drew doesn't understand but what do you expact from an eight year old.

Once we were done eating Aunt Minerva spoke "now I have a schudule for you" I slightly nodded which told her I was listening so she countinued. "you will wake up at 7:00 breakfast is at 8:00 then you will study from 8:30 to 12:00 which is when lunch is then from 12:30 to 1:30 you will have free time and you will have quiet time from 1:30 to dinner which is at 7:00 after dinner you will then get ready for bed and be in bed by 8:30." "If you follow you schudule for a while I will later from bed time and give you more free time and you will not argue with me do I make myself clear?"

I decided it was time to bring out all my respect and politness toward my aunt and said "Yes ma'am" "great now let's go to the library." I picked out a simple transfiguration book and began to read. Each day I would work on a new subject and eachs time I came back to a subject I would up the difficulty. I would never ask my aunt about the magic in the book because usually the anwsers were right there we didn't talk to each other much. Mostly small talk at meals but that was about it I would never admit it but as I got in more difficult things in different subjects I actually enjoyed reading magic books, I even would look foward to it.

When my aunt would leave me alone for a few hours at a time and during my free time I would pratice the spells I had read about. I never ever told my Aunt through Practing was the most fun for me. Since we would be at my aunts before going to hogwarts I had already gone to Diagon alley and had, had my wand since the begining of may. It's the middle of July and time from my brother and parents to show. I packed my backpack with things I would need later. When my aunt called my down and said my parents are here I shunk down my backpack and put it in my pocket I wasn't old enough where they consided my magic illegall I found loopholes while reading.

I greeted my parents as best as I could then I excusted myself to the bathroom only I did not go to the bathroom I went out the back door and ran for it. I was finally running away from my parents I actually felt pretty good I had a Daily Prophet and the Malfoy family was looking for a young maid. Since you could only have so many house elves and they were at there limit. They needed someone and so did I. I was born with a special type of morfing magic where I could change my hair and eye color easily. So with that magic I changed my hair from meduim length red hair to shoulder lenth blonde hair and then my eyes from apple green to ocean blue. I then put a concelment charm on my scar and went on my way.


	3. Run Away

I was almost to Malfoy manor when I began to think about how I would change my name. I needed to in order to be able to go to Hogwarts with no one knowing it was really me. The only way to do that would be to make some polyjuice potion which I read about and then get some hair from my mother. I just noticed I was at the gate of the house and pushed a botton when someone sqeaked "yes? may I help you." "Yes I repiled I'm here about the maid job" then there was a buzzing noise and the gates opened.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door a small creature I persume was a house elf opened the door. "Come in ma'am" he said stepping aside to let me in. I said "thank you" and walked in. Then the little house elf said "follow me miss master is this way waiting" then he walked me into a room where a lond blonde hair man was sitting. "Hello I am Lucius Malfoy Pureblood and you are" I shoke his hand and said "Halee Smith half-blood." It was the first last name I could think of and my first name and the fact that I am a half-blood are true. He sat down and then gestrued for me to sit. I did sit then he asked me a few question which I anwsered quickly and easily. "Alright well you have the job" it shocked me when he said that but maybe they needed all the help they could get. He then explained to me where I was to clean and such like that.

It is a week since I first got the job and I have learned that the son draco is a horrible little brat and Lucius is a jack ass. The only one who is remotely nice is Narcissa and that's only when Lucius is not around. I finally found where they keep the potion supplies and even though I have most of it from my potions suppiles for hogwarts. I still do not have powdered horn of a bicorn or shedded skin of boomslang which was lucky enough for me that they had it in there potion stores. I need it to make polyjuice potion. I heard from one of the elfs Dobby that they only have this much potion suppiles because the potions professor at hogwarts Severus Snape as a close family friend and Dracos god-father.

I have an excellent memory which is how I remember how to make polyjuice potion from one of the books at my aunts house. It is finally a month later since I made the polyjuice potion. It is also about two days until I go to Hogwarts. So I pack up my things in the middle of the night with my potion in hand and leave. About an hour later I make it to my aunt Minerva's house. I sneak into her house she has wards up that you can not get through unless your family so it was easy for me to get in. Then I walked up the stairs quickly but quietly. Just as I reached the end of the hall my little brother drew steps out of his room. He says "Halee?" "Shh" I say "I am going to apologize to mum go back to bed i'll see you in the morning." Just then a ball of guilt grows in my stomach and I wonder if he will believe my lie.


End file.
